


Roommate

by Chngminxo



Series: Sun & Moon [10]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a Himup oneshot with a bonus Banglo ending, with a lil smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chngminxo/pseuds/Chngminxo
Summary: In Hawaii Himchan isn't sharing a room with Jongup, but he knows he can't sleep without him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally [this](http://chngminxo.tumblr.com/post/152380032584/prompt-im-trying-to-write-this-but-i-know) prompt:
> 
> "PROMPT! (i'm trying to write this but I know you'll do way better, so yeah) Himchan gets steadily more and more irritated as the MBC film crew titter around with the cameras getting 'sleeping shots'. When the crew finally leaves he throws Zelo out of the king size room (who was expecting as much and is totally fine sleeping with his Bang) to snuggle his bae. And they wake up together and it's romantic af. :3"
> 
> With a bonus ending of [this](http://chngminxo.tumblr.com/post/156879091489/part-2-of-your-fic-roommate-but-focusing-on-what) prompt:
> 
> "Part 2 of your fic roommate but focusing on what happens with banglo when Himchan sends jh to sleep with Bang, thank you so much!!"

i.

Hawaii was hot and humid, there seemed to be a fine layer of sweat constant on Himchan’s skin. He was _sure_ that he did not smell nearly as good as he had that morning after hours of heavy sun but it was Hawaii, it was different, so he guessed he couldn’t really complain. After the six of them travelled to Okinawa over a year before, they had all been so hungry for another trip together. There was something so special about the way they could talk and laugh and just _be themselves_ content in each other’s company. He had found it amusing, they were so used to living on top of one another but when they were together by the sea, their skin bronzed by the sun and the air smelling of salt and adventure, it was unlike anything before.

This time was not like that, of course. This time it wasn’t just the six of them, alone and together, reconnecting after too much time apart. This time it was all pre-decided schedules and management, accompanied by strangers holding cameras and scripts, prepared with surprise “Missions” and games all meant for the entertainment of nameless, faceless others sitting anonymously on the other side of a television screen.

Himchan was grateful for their fans, they all were, but as he lay on the double bed wearing a shirt and shorts beside his best friend, he wasn’t so thrilled that this was what would reach them. Between himself and Yongguk was the doona that had been spread across their mattress fashioned into a makeshift wall, and in the doorway were three men. Of course the lights were off, but the room wasn’t completely dim, not when the cameras were focused on them as they so conveniently pretended to be asleep. Himchan knew this was the kind of stuff Yongguk hated the most, but it was redeemed to their leader during the days when he could watch the members he loved so much laugh and play. He always got that look in his eyes, the one reserved only for them, and Himchan knew that while Daehyun and Youngjae’s vocal rehearsal, or Junhong and Jongup’s constant training was all for their fans, Yongguk’s work and energy was always for his boys. 

He did consider them lucky that they had been chosen to go to Hawaii, especially since their fans had been so bothered by the original idea of the show that they’d campaigned to get it changed. He had never been so grateful for their loyal and protective fans, he was sure it would have been hard to restrain the urge to roll his eyes as Daehyun was forced to say some scripted bullshit line to some girl they’d never met before, or even worse, if _Jongup_ was. God. Vomit. No. They had all been so relieved when instead, the six of them were sent alone, _Bromance in Hawaii._ Much more their thing.

“Alright cut.” One of the camera men said. Himchan rolled over, Yongguk did, too. Himchan was growing agitated after far too long apart from the one member he always craved to be beside. When Junhong had been the second member successful in that day’s game, he couldn’t have helped the disappointment he’d felt at the knowledge he would be sleeping apart from his partner. Yongguk had been understanding of course, but with a long day of filming and cameras a constant in their faces, Himchan had barely been able to _speak_ to Jongup since their arrival. Some romantic getaway. Both on the bed rubbed at their eyes and watched as the few people in the door conferred about the footage they’d taken, “That moment will be perfect, we could do something funny. Especially since Yongguk-ssi laughs.” The second nodded, the manager restrained a yawn. 

“How about we go and grab just one more clip of Youngjae-ssi and Daehyun-ssi before we leave?” One Cameraman said, but their manager shook his head.

“You got clips of them. Let the kids sleep.” He said. When they had first returned to their company, all six of them had been hesitant about their management team. After their experiences, they weren’t so eager to trust those who’s position it was to watch over them, but even though manager Shin was tough, he was kind, and Yongguk trusted him. He was no Kang, but if he was good enough to meet their leader’s exceptionally high standards, he was good enough for Himchan.

“Alright, alright.” The cameramen said, filing from the room.

“Yongguk-ah.” Manager Shin said, glancing over his shoulder, “We will be back early in the morning, make sure they rest.” 

“I will. Rest well, Hyung.” Yongguk replied, nodding his head as he shifted his arm, the crook of his elbow covering his eyes against the light that spilled from the hallway. Soon the door swung closed and both of them were swamped in darkness. 

Himchan remained on his back gazing up at the ceiling. The fan was whirring rhythmically, the waves crashing on the beach outside and somewhere across the house the front door clicked closed and Himchan sat up. With one glance towards Yongguk, he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and pushed himself to stand.

“Go easy on Junhong.” Yongguk said, not opening his eyes.

Himchan quirked his lips into a crooked smile, “I always am. Not quite as easy as you, though.”

“Yeah yeah don’t talk to me about picking favourites.” Yongguk chuckled, his voice heavy with exhaustion. The second eldest shook his head and left his friend to sleep as he stepped quietly into the hallway and towards the master bedroom. When he pushed open the door, he took a moment to gaze at the bed. Junhong lay facing away from the door with his legs curled up close towards his chest. For a giant, he had an incredible ability to make himself small in sleep, and with his lips pursed and cheeks squished by the pillow, he didn’t look a day older than one fateful afternoon so many years ago when he’d been introduced, stuttering through his satoori to his Hyungs. Himchan had seen the look on his face as he had gazed towards Yongguk, he’d also seen the way their soon-to-be leader had softened around the edges with every murmured word the child had offered. 

Jongup on the other hand was all stretched out, his eyes closed and his hands curled into the doona, holding it around his chin. It amazed Himchan that his boyfriend of so many years still slept under the heavy weight of a blanket in the tropical warmth of their Pacific getaway, but it definitely did not surprise him. The second-to-youngest had his lips parted as he sucked in steady breaths, his skin practically glowing in the soft moonlight that filtered between the curtains. His jaw and cheeks were so chiselled, and Himchan found himself staring for just a moment too long until he realised himself again. He’d always found it a little ridiculous that someone could look _that_ good, even while sleeping.

With care to be quiet, he stepped to the edge of the bed and touched a hand gently to Junhong’s shoulder, “Junnie…” He whispered, nudging him a second time. The maknae woke with a start, his eyes blinking and lips pursing as he looked around in startled confusion before finally he saw who it was by his bed.

“Hyung?” He asked, rubbing at his eyes, “Is it time to get up?”

“No, kiddo. Come on, hop up. We both know Yongguk’ll sleep much better with you there rather than with me. Go sleep in bed with him” He gently brushed his palm across Junhong’s cheek, then stepped back as their maknae nodded and pushed himself up. He was still mostly asleep, but Himchan knew he was right. With him in bed with Yongguk, there would be a doona wall between them and an uncomfortable idea of getting too close but with Junhong a little affection could never go amiss. It was an open secret how much Yongguk adored touching the kid, Himchan had caught them cuddling more than once.

In silence, he watched Junnie shuffle from the room and down the hall, letting the door click closed behind him and finally Himchan released a sigh of relief. Carefully, so as not to jostle his sleeping love, Himchan stripped down to his boxers and slipped into bed in Junhong’s now vacant place, his arms curving around Jongup’s middle. He was settling down to sleep when he was surprised by a soft voice.

“Should have known you’d do that.” Jongup murmured, pressing back against his Hyung’s naked chest.

Himchan smiled, kissed the back of his shoulder, “You know me well.” He responded, “Go back to sleep.”

Jongup emitted a soft sound of amusement and his hand slid up to find Himchan’s own, their fingers lacing together as he settled comfortably in the warmth of his partner’s familiar embrace. Himchan smiled again with his lips against Jongup’s skin, this felt more right. 

In the morning, they woke up from their jetlag rather than their alarms. Himchan had tried to kiss Jongup, but he’d rolled over and hidden away from the elder’s morning breath. Of course Himchan couldn’t let him get away, and so tickled him mercilessly until he almost relented. In the end they both dragged themselves from bed to brush their teeth (Himchan didn’t know how sharing a toothbrush was any less gross than kissing in the morning, Jongup rolled his eyes.) When they fell into bed again, Himchan smiled because Jongup tasted like mint and himself, and to the rhythm of the waves they made love. 

Cameras or no, Hawaii was shaping up to be a damn memorable trip.

 

 

ii.

Yongguk hated this, he knew that as soon as he was handed the trip outline. He wasn’t opposed to the holiday it’s self, nor was he against the heat, and he definitely had no problem with travelling half way across the world with his five members. When he thought about it, it wasn’t even the _show_ that he had a problem with, it was the cameras. 

He’d never liked cameras, not since he was a little boy and his mother was chasing both he and his twin around the house, trying to snap a photo of them in their matching dungarees. _“Come on, Yonggukkie, just smile!”_ She had said, trying to grab him and get him to hold still. Yongnam had never pushed, though, he might not understand why it triggered Yongguk’s anxiety any more than Yongguk himself did, but he understood that every time a lens was focused on his brother, Yongguk would feel his chest growing tight, have the the need to cover his face with his hands, his shirt, hide behind someone else.

Once becoming an idol, Yongguk had forced himself to become acquainted with a camera lens. He memorised the right things to say and somewhere in the past five years, he’d grown used to it. When he was recording a program for television, he smiled and knew what to say, he watched as those he adored so dearly cracked their terrible jokes and played with one another, holding them in the same adoring gaze he always did. On stage, too, he would settle back into his persona, recount his lyrics from memory, move his body without thought, point down into the lenses around him or shoot them a smile. 

It had become easier for him, or well, mostly it had. When they had flown to Hawaii, he felt the itch of discomfort under his skin. The sensation of being watched through every movement, the cameras set up in the living room, the kitchen, their bedrooms, even the showers were enough to have him on edge and silent. 

“Cut!” A cameraman said, he felt Himchan roll over. Both men stopped feigning sleep, now that the cameras were cut and as he spoke briefly with their manager he felt a flood of relief fill him at the knowledge the cameramen would be leaving. Not just for himself, of course, but for Youngjae who struggled when he slept too little, for Daehyun who was awoken easily, for Jongup who’s body took more strain than the rest of theirs, and for Junhong who was always too polite to tell the producers to just leave him alone. 

Yongguk could feel Himchan shifting once the front door clicked closed and he blinked open his eyes again. The duvet had been curled between them, building a wall between their adult bodies. Sure they had been friends for coming close to seven years, but they weren’t like the affectionate maknaes, content to curl up with just about any one of their treasured Hyungs. They were picky over who would be held in their arms, and Yongguk guessed that was where Himchan was going now.

“Go easy on Junhong.” He murmured, listening to his friend as he tried to creep silently from the room.

“I always am.” Himchan replied, but soon added, “Not quite as easy as you, though.”

Yongguk snorted and shook his head, shifting on the mattress, sitting up. He knew Himchan was right, hell they all did. He had never been a _strict_ leader, nor was he easily angered, but in his eyes Junhong could do no wrong, and that had always been his greatest weakness, “Yeah yeah. Don’t talk to me about picking favourites.” He said in response. Himchan just laughed, and the door clicked closed behind him. 

Outside the wind was picking up, and he could hear the waves lapping at the beach down below. It was still warm, but with the breeze filtering in through the open window, it wasn’t so bad, maybe he wouldn’t even mind the warmth of a body in bed beside his, wrapped tightly in his arms. He shook his head and reached for his laptop, flicking open the lid and glancing through his email. The upcoming album he was working on had been taking a toll on him of late. It seemed like every night he slept less and less, instead he listened to the demos over and over again, jotted down changes in each melody and beat, threw out stale words and replaced them with something fresh. 

With lips pursed and brows furrowed he glanced for the thousandth time over sheet music, taking in the crescendos and diminuendos, trying to find what would make it _right._ He hadn’t even noticed the door opening.

“Hyung?” Junhong’s tired voice murmured. Yongguk glanced up and the tense build of uncertainty and stress faded in his chest. Junhong was dressed in a pair of boxers and an old t-shirt. Yongguk was pretty sure it had been one of his at some point long before, when Junhong was still way smaller than him in height and muscle mass, with wide eyes and a child’s face. Now the faded cotton was stretched out and ripped in some parts, but Yongguk liked that it still brought Junhong enough comfort for him to bring it half way across the world.

“Hey, sleepyhead.” He said, voice softer.

“You working?” The maknae blinked to him, plodding across the room and already climbing into the bed. Yongguk shifted somewhat, spreading the duvet back out flat. There was no use for barriers between him and his maknae.

“A little.” He said, “Himchan kicked you out, huh?”

“Mmm, said you’d sleep better with me than you would with him. I think he was just trying to get in bed with Jonguppie.” Junhong hummed. 

Yongguk’s lips quirked at what the maknae said. Himchan always had an uncanny way of understanding just what it was he needed, from a bottle of water to a night off. Sometimes even someone to hold, or someone to hold him.

“Himchan’s a clingy sleeper.” Yongguk said, another email had popped up.

“ _I’m_ a clingy sleeper.” Junhong reminded him, and the leader smiled.

“I never mind when it’s you.” 

Junhong stretched out on the mattress, his feet almost hanging off the end of the bed as he blinked sleepily at the computer screen. His lips were red and his cheeks somewhat pink, the way they often were when he’d just woken up, “You should get some sleep, Jun.” The leader tried, but Junhong glanced up at him.

“So should you.” He responded, “It’s late. We’ll be up early tomorrow morning.” Without waiting for an answer, he was already closing the lid of the laptop, taking it from Yongguk’s hold to be set aside. Yongguk glanced at him, about to argue when the palm met his chest, pushing him back to lay and relax.

“The album will never get done if I don’t work on it.” He tried, Junhong smiled.

“Nor will it ever get done if you work yourself to death.” 

“You know all I want is the best for you five.” Yongguk’s eyes fluttered closed, and he relaxed under the tender brushes of Junhong’s palm across his chest.

“I know.” Junhong replied.

They lay there in silence like that for a long while, and until Yongguk opened his eyes he'd guessed Junhong was asleep. He turned his head, only just able to make his features out in the dark, but he could see the moonlight reflecting from Junhong’s eyes, and he brought his palm to brush against a soft cheek. A few stray pimples dotted his young skin and part of Yongguk loved them. He guessed he’d love anything that was a part of Junhong. 

Slowly, he leant forward, brushing just the very tips of their noses against one another, watching the way it made his precious maknae smile right before he kissed him. Junhong’s taste was familiar by now, but never once had it been anything but perfect to him, sweet and beautiful and everything he’d ever wanted. 

The house was quiet around them as they kissed. Junhong shifted to be closer against him, with fingers curling into the loose shirt that clung to his sweaty body, while a leg lifted to hitch up over a hip. They had perfected this what felt like an age ago in single beds long since thrown out, when they’d both been younger and far more naïve. Junhong had spent almost a year trying to convince Yongguk it was okay, but the leader had only accepted it after his birthday, that fateful year when everything changed, and everything so nearly fell apart.

In many ways though, it hadn’t mattered, because as Yongguk had felt everything slipping through his fingers, Junhong had remained firm and whole and stubborn until the end. 

He wasn’t sure when it was they’d stripped naked, all he knew was that his maknae, treasured and true was slipping beneath the covers, his hot mouth searching. His spine arched when the maknae found him and his fingers brushed through his hair, encouraging him to continue, holding on for dear life. He fell into bliss like he were tumbling off a cliff, but Junhong caught him just in time and soon they were rolling over, and he was returning the favour. It was a struggle to keep quiet, but they managed the way they always had, with tasteless cotton and numbing knuckles.

Yongguk rolled onto his back and stared up at the roof, trying to remember how to breathe. Junhong shifted carefully towards him, touching first with his palm to his breast, then his ear over his heart, smiling at the lulling rhythm of life hammering through Yongguk’s chest.

“You really should sleep.” Yongguk whispered, lips against forehead.

“So should you.” Junhong repeated himself. Yongguk could see that he was struggling to keep his eyes open and he smiled to himself. They fell asleep tangled up in one another and Yongguk knew he didn’t hate this at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally just going to post the Himup part, but today I finished the Banglo and thought why now add it, too. I hope you enjoyed x


End file.
